


Job Highs and Job Lows

by pinkparasol



Series: Pacific Grid [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen, Mash-up, pacific grid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkparasol/pseuds/pinkparasol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Able has seen it all and deals with it in his own way when the highs turn sharply into lows. He still does not really need Gibson's help either. This occurs around the time of Inspection and another for the Pacific Grid fusion family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Highs and Job Lows

**Take the Fight to THEM!  
 _Become a Jaeger Pilot today._**

The poster had the typical cheesy image showing what any young and naïve soul would expect of such an ad. The one that would pop up on the side of ad maintained websites even had stupid little animation of the Jaegar punching the comically stupid looking Kaiju. He remembered such as both billboards and websites had been infested with such recruitment ads in the beginning and during the time when it seemed like humanity couldn’t lose in this war.

A time when the PPDC recruiting offices were overflowing with eager young adults with glory in their eyes and ambition moving them onwards. Less than half ever made it into the pilot program itself as those who were smart and coming in already paired up by family or childhood friends and sweethearts were given first priority. That didn’t stop most as the crafty ones also realized that even if not formally in the program every aspect of the shatterdome had to take some training in the event of a catastrophic failure or accident forcing command to scramble for replacement pilots on temporary or permanent basis. Not even the heightened risk of being in the danger zone of the pacific coastline kept them away from such ideals if they were not driven by desperation of needing some way in which to keep feeding and clothing your family.

Most of those went into the ‘safer’ jobs that didn’t need specialized training or would not be first choice to look for pilots in. Those you could tell from the rest as they moved about with shoulders hunched and lacking the confidence that the zealous and loyal types had.

That seemed to change when Jaegers began to lose.

Recruiting offices were barely able to make quota after that, and Able had watched the production shops go from teeming to over capacity with over eager workshop apprentices to barely having enough hands to get everything done. It was also when a great deal of the budget cuts began to happen.

Little things here and there at first. Each with a perfectly valid excuse and explanation. Things that they just had to stop whining over and find little work arounds for. It also brought seemingly daily check ups from one accounting firm or another who were just ‘making certain everything was being properly used in regards to the funding.’ More like they were snooping about and trying to find new ways to take more away from them. He had already cleaned out his savings account to keep everyone in his garage stocked properly with the right tools. He knew a few other foreman’s in some of the other Jaeger garages had also done the same thing. Mostly the old timers who had been there from inception as the younger foreman had not had the same amount of time or forethought to set aside half their paycheck for such occasions. 

None of them ever said such outloud where their crews could ever find out, and they certainly never said such where it could get back to certain suppliers that would go even further out of his way to spite the businessmen who were trying to choke them out for some reason or another. It wouldn’t really do anything to let them know and worry the kids who still believed fully in the project. Especially when they were getting ideas from him having to let them come into contact with Gibson.

“Hey Able! When’s req suppose to be taking our orders again? We’re running low on coolant and old bessy finally stopped kicking out heat.”

“Put it on the list and you’ll get the supplies.”

“Of course we will, don’t know what sort of magic you have with them in that office but you always deliver.”

Maybe if he went in with those in Regulator Gold’s bay they can get most of it themselves without having to show they need Gibson’s help.


End file.
